Calor
by yusha
Summary: Puede que Nara Shikamaru fuese el cobarde y flojo número uno del país del Fuego, pero por primera vez, el estar sin hacer nada lo estaba matando… quizás Temari pudiera llevarlo a un mejor lugar para ayudarlo a soportar mejor ese infernal calor... o no?


* * *

Disclamer: _Ninguno de los personajes usados para este fict me pertenecen, todos son de Masashi Kishimoto, y yo no tengo regalías por mis geniales historias (tengo ego, no me culpen xD)._

**

* * *

**

**Calor**

Aquella mañana, el calor estaba insoportable. El termómetro indicaba los 40 grados centígrados a la sombra… y francamente, él no quería saber a cuanto es que ascendía aquella cifra en pleno rayo de sol... aunque, lo que sí le hubiese gustado saber, era cómo los habitantes de Suna eran capaces de ir por aquellas resecas calles enfundados en tan largas y oscuras vestimentas y no morir de insolación…

¡Por Kami, que él ya se había visto en la necesidad de andar en playera de maya y pantalones cortos para soportar el calor que hacía en el domo del Kazekage y aún así estaba que se sentía desfallecer!

-¿Te sientes bien Shikamaru?

Aquella problemática voz, consiguió sacar ligeramente al pelinegro del sopor en que el calor lo había metido, e internamente se lo agradeció. Puede que Nara Shikamaru fuese el cobarde y flojo número uno del país del Fuego, pero por primera vez, el estar sin hacer nada lo estaba matando…quizás si se ponía a hacer algo de provecho podía soportar mejor ese infernal calor.

-Es muy problemático, el calor me está matando y creo que me estoy deshidratando... ¿cómo puedes estar tú tan fresca, mujer problemática?- cuestionó sin dudar, arqueando una de sus cejas mientras criticaba abiertamente a Sabaku no Temari, su guía y acompañante obligada durante aquella visita diplomática a Suna, que sonriendo con superioridad se mostraba como si el calor no le afectara aún vistiendo ese largo kimono azul marino…

-Además de vago, exagerado… este calor no es nada comparado con el de los días de verano...- y la cara de estupefacción y susto que puso Shikamaru consiguieron que la ojiverde casi se botara de la risa…

Definitivamente, haberlo visto así no había tenido precio… pero ella no tenía mucho tiempo para burlarse de él.

-Anda, levanta tu trasero de ahí y acompáñame, hay algo que tengo que hacer y no puedo dejarte aquí- le informó tratando de contener la risa, aunque sin poder ocultar la burlona sonrisa.

Después de todo, era un invitado en Suna a quien debía tratar bien… acto seguido, y haciendo uso ligeramente de su pereza, Shikamaru, se levantó y la siguió a paso lento, seguro de que cualquier cosa era mejor que estar sentado en aquella calurosa habitación observando el desolador paisaje a través de la ventana... minutos más tarde, se daría cuenta de su error.

¡Temari lo había arrastrado a fuera del cómodo Domo del Kazekage, exponiéndolo a las inclemencias del ardiente sol que lo quemaba todo a su paso…! Kami, ¿¡qué había hecho él para merecer eso…!?

-Venga, no te desmayes aquí cabeza de piña - le reprendió la kunoichi rubia, al notar que el muchacho a su lado sudaba a mares, y a punto estuvo de tropezarse con un pequeño montículo de arena, de esos que había a todo paso por la avenida…

Y en un intento por fulminarla con la mirada, el moreno la maldijo con el pensamiento, y se maldijo también a sí mismo. No estaba dispuesto a volver a aceptar una misión a Suna, por muy diplomática y corta que fuera, y definitivamente, aquello no estaba a discusión…

Y repentinamente, Temari se detuvo frente a una puerta de madera, que cerraba el paso al interior de un amplio lugar cuya barda parecía extenderse por al menos la mitad de lo que abarcaba el domo del Kazekage… y aún con el calor sobre su rostro, Shikamaru arqueó una ceja, sin saber qué era aquel lugar…

-Ya llegamos, espero esto te haga olvidar el calor- le dijo a modo de darle un poco de ánimo la ojiverde, mientras abría la puerta y lo invitaba a pasar al interior, en donde el shinobi de Konoha entró sin rechistar.

Adentro había sombra, y con eso se conformaba… sin embargo, se llevó una agradable sorpresa al notar que el interior de aquel lugar estaba fresco… aunque no estaba tan seguro de si era la misma frescura que se podía sentir en el domo del Kazekage, dado que el breve trayecto bajo el rayo del sol le había aumentado considerablemente la temperatura.

-No te quedes ahí parado y entra, vago de mierda – le volvió a reprender Temari, que lo observaba al final del pasillo recibidor ya sin las sandalias y con una de sus cejas arqueadas. Que ya iba tarde y a Shikamaru sólo se le ocurría quedarse parado…

Así que, tan sólo susurrando su típico _mendokusai_, el ojinegro se descalzó las sandalias y siguió a su anfitriona apenas un par de pasos rezagado, todavía con la duda sobre lo que era aquel aparentemente cómodo lugar… y en cuanto giraron a la derecha del pasillo, y Temari descorrió la puerta, no pudo evitar sentir una ligera sorpresa: aquel lugar era amplio, y tenía la apariencia exacta de un dojo de artes marciales…

-Espérame aquí, si quieres puedes sentarte.

El muchacho, al escuchar la orden enmascarada como sugerencia, giró el rostro hacia la chica para tan sólo para verla desaparecer por una pequeña puerta ubicada justo al lado de la que recién habían atravesado para llegar.

Por supuesto, el que lo dejase ahí plantado le pareció algo poco amable… después de todo, aquel lugar estaba ocupado, por lo que le parecía a él, el grupo femenino de aspirantes a kunoichis de Suna, que mientras realizaban unos sencillos ejercicios de respiración sentadas en posición de flor de loto, lo miraban con discreción pero con mucha curiosidad…

Tratando de no darles mucha importancia a las féminas, se llevó las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón y elevó la vista al techo, todavía meditando si aquel dojo era más fresco que el palacio del Kazekage… y unos escasos minutos después, volvió a escuchar como se descorría la puerta por la que había entrado Temari, pero no se molestó en voltear al escuchar su voz.

-Ya le he pedido a alguien que te traiga un poco de agua, de cualquier manera no tardaré mucho - le informó la rubia deteniéndose a su lado, y apenas dirigiéndole una breve mirada antes de fijar la vista en el grupo de estudiantes que estaba terminando con los ejercicios y comenzaban a incorporarse para acomodarse alrededor. Shikamaru, apenas y asintió con desgana.

-¿Esto es parte de la academia de Suna?- cuestionó tras un par de segundos en silencio, y Temari, esbozó una orgullosa sonrisa.

-Sí, es una clase especial que impartimos a nuestras kunoichis en Suna- respondió, y antes de que él pudiese comentar nada más, ella avanzó con tranquilidad al centro del lugar…

No fue hasta entonces, que Shikamaru se dio cuenta de que su guía se había cambiado el largo kimono azul marino por una falda negra con un cinturón dorado, muchísimo más corta con aberturas a ambos lados y que dejaba a la vista sus bien torneadas piernas, y una blusa de red a través de la cual podía ver con total claridad una especie de cinta negra que tan sólo cubría su busto… y él simplemente no pudo evitar quedarse _casi_ con la boca abierta.

¡Por Kami! ¡¿Que tipo de enseñanza era la que impartía esa problemática rubia para tener que cambiarse por aquella escasa vestimenta…?!

-Soraide sama me ha pedido que les recuerde que faltan 3 días antes del examen quincenal, así que pongan mucha atención. Les recuerdo también, que estos ejercicios les ayudarán no sólo en misiones de camuflaje, también les ayudará a mejorar equilibrio, agilidad y resistencia durante sus enfrentamientos en taijutsu, así que tómenselos en serio. A mas de una nos han salvado la vida.

El breve discurso de Temari terminó sin aclararle a Shikamaru de lo que se trataba la clase, aunque siendo francos, el pelinegro tan sólo había escuchado la firme y estricta voz sin poner atención a sus palabras. Toda su atención se había mantenido clavada en la escultural figura de Sabaku no Temari que normalmente permanecía oculta bajo la ropa…

Y sintió todavía más la garganta seca cuando la vio girar ligeramente el rostro hacia él, con ese rubio cabello cayendo suavemente sobre su rostro, sonriéndole de medio lado, y bajando los ojos _casi_ con coquetería… antes de volver la vista al grupo de jovencitas, mientras una suave melodía de tintes árabes comenzó a escucharse en la sala.

Entonces, Temari extendió con gracia su brazo derecho, moviendo la muñeca en pequeños círculos, al mimo tiempo que comenzaba a mover su cadera de forma ondulatoria, dando comienzo a un sensual baile que al caballero a sus espaldas, dejó sin respiración…

La música poco a poco iba aumentando de ritmo, y con ello, los movimientos de la rubia aumentaban también de intensidad. Ya no era sólo su mano derecha la que permanecía extendida, también había comenzado a mover la izquierda de forma serpenteante desde los hombros, y cuyos movimientos estaban ligados al torso que se contraía y distendía por momentos, cuando la cintura y la cadera cesaban brevemente su contoneo…

Shikamaru, con todos los sentidos puestos sobre ese excitante movimiento corporal, sintió el acelerar de su corazón a todo lo que daba, incapaz de apartar los negros ojos de las curvas femeninas, notando el sudor que recorría la suave espalda de la bailarina e ignorando concientemente el propio sudor que perlaba su frente…

La música aumentó un poco más su velocidad, y la cadera de la rubia comenzó a agitarse vertiginosamente mientras elevaba ligeramente los brazos hacia el techo, para justo después, apoyando todo su peso sobre su pierna, elevar su cadera mientras giraba agitando las lentejuelas que llevaba atadas al cinturón y que sonaban a cada movimiento que daba…

Y al encontrarse de frente con el femenino rostro, adornado con un gesto de absoluto deleite e insinuación, con los labios entreabiertos, y aquellos ojos aguamarina mirándolo fijamente mientras su cuerpo se le insinuaba… era imposible que no sintiera en su entrepierna una punzada de excitación, ni poder evitar preguntarse si ella se movería tan bien si estuvieran haciendo el amor…

Porque sí, se estaba muriendo de ganas de tomar a esa problemática rubia y hacerla suya ahí mismo para sentir en carne propia aquel excitante movimiento que estaba por volverlo loco…

Pero Temari, ajena a aquellos pensamientos, nuevamente le dio la espalda e inclinó su cuerpo hacia delante, para después echar el torso hacia atrás, mirándolo todavía con esa sonrisa insinuante… y en cuanto recuperó la posición recta, el estruendoso aplauso que las jóvenes aspirantes a kunoichi habían otorgado a su sensei, regresaron al pelinegro a la realidad…

-¿Qué te pareció la demostración genio?- preguntó la mujer, todavía con la respiración ligeramente agitada, un par de minutos después, cuando ya todas las estudiantes se encontraban practicando los movimientos más difíciles bajo la supervisión de otras mujeres…

Pero Shikamaru no fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada, obligándose a voltear hacia otro lado. ¡Por Kami sama, que aquel baile le parecía lo mas erótico que nunca jamás en su vida había visto, y de muy buen agrado le daría todo lo que poseía con tal de volverla a ver todas las veces que le fuese permitido, pero no podía decirle eso a ella, no podía…!

-Tsk… Mendokusai, no se como es que eso les ayuda en taijutsu, pero supongo que debe funcionar- respondió fingiendo desinterés, y la rubia sólo sonrió. -¿Podemos irnos ya? Aquí hace todavía más calor al haber tantas personas reunidas…- y dándole la espalda, el moreno se dirigió hacia la salida, dejando a la rubia que cruzándose de brazos suspiró.

Ya sabía que él no iba a elogiarla, pero sí le parecía una verdadera lástima el no haber conseguido que él se olvidara por un momento del horrible calor ambiental… pero ya encontraría la manera de hacerle más cómoda la estancia en Suna, de eso estaba segura.

Y avanzando de nuevo hacia la habitación en donde había dejado sus ropas, Temari no alcanzó a ver la discreta mirada que Shikamaru le había dirigido, y maldiciéndose a sí mismo, el shinobi exhaló un frustrado suspiro.

Que Kami y el Kazekage lo perdonaran, pero Nara Shikamarau estaba cien por ciento seguro de que el intenso calor que sentía, no bajaría hasta que tuviera a Sabaku no Temari, desnuda, moviéndose de esa manera, mientras le hiciera el amor…

-Andando, de regreso al domo.

Y al volver a ver ese hermoso rostro, tuvo que morderse la lengua y clavarse las uñas en las palmas de las manos, en un vano intento por olvidar ese pensamiento, mientras salía de nuevo a las resecas calles de Suna, al lado de la dueña de sus más profundos deseos, que ignoraba por completo la inquietud que con aquella demostración había despertado en el moreno…

* * *

_Kyaaaa!!! OMG, pequeño fict producto de mi ocio e imaginación durante una de mis clases de baile jajaja xD y miren que lo que dice Temari es cierto, entre otras cosas, el baile es muy bueno para la agilidad, equilibrio y resistencia, aunque no muchos lo crean._

_Anyway, este es un fict de regalo para la buena de **Titxutemari**, que no ha dejado de animarme para que continue con mis historias, y como hice una barbaridad en **Solo déjate amar**, le prometí que tendría un shikatema de regalo por parte mía xP y por si piensan que debría haberle cumplido el sueñito a Shikamaru, les digo que esperen el nuevo proyecto titulado **Enseñame a ser Hombre**, jojojojo xP_

_Gracias por leer, y dejen reviews!_


End file.
